


you're the only room that saves me from chaos

by rareandbeautiful



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Couple Quiz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, I apologize for the bit of smut... hope it's not too cringy, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Carlos, Probably too cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareandbeautiful/pseuds/rareandbeautiful
Summary: Lando convinces Carlos to take a couple quiz.Or, Carlos is brought back to memories of them.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	you're the only room that saves me from chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Ello ello ao3 people! Here I come with another fic :)  
> Title is from "[Baciami adesso](https://youtu.be/cbiihmTQeAk)" (kiss me now), it's a line I translated I really, really like.  
> English is not my first language so I apologize for mistakes, you can point them out to me, no problem at all!

It’s a normal Saturday morning, Carlos is sprawled out on the couch zapping through different tv channels when Lando comes downstairs with a big smile on his face - which is something that worries Carlos a bit because, well, he knows that smirk and that only means he's going to get asked to do something.

"What is it?" he asks, turning the tv off.

"We're doing a couple quiz!"

And... that's not even the last thing that came to his mind. No, it actually never passed his thoughts once.

"A what?"

"A couple quiz, Carlos. It's not that difficult"

"But… Why?"

"Because I'm bored" he says, using a voice more whining than normal. Carlos rolls his eyes quite dramatically and sighs. He guesses he _has_ to.

"Alright. What do we have to do?"

Lando smiles bigger, if that's possible. "You just have to answer these questions"

Carlos takes the phone from his boyfriend's hands and starts reading.

**Questions All Couples In A Strong Relationship Should Be Able To Answer**

Should be? Oh, Carlos really has a bad feeling about this. Is Lando testing him? He really doesn't know what goes on inside his head sometimes.

Lando joins him on the couch, laying down beside him with the head on his shoulder.

**What is your favourite part of your partner?**

  * Their eyes
  * Their smile
  * Their chest
  * Their body
  * Their butt
  * Their legs



"I think that's the first thing I noticed about you"

"Really?"

_To say Carlos is nervous is an understatement. It's the first time he enters the MTC and he is going to meet a lot of people he will be working with for the next few years. He wants to give a good impression to everyone, he wants to make sure that this time it's going to work for him._

_When he arrives he spots a group of people chatting together and he makes his way to them. All he has to do is stay calm and composed. he can do it, right? Once he is close to the group everyone introduce themselves to him._

_"Hi I'm Carlos, nice to meet you" he extends his hand and the boy shakes it. "Lando"_

_After the little introduction, he makes time to study his future teammate. Well, if there's one thing that encourages Carlos a bit, it's that Lando looks even more nervous than him_ _and it's understandable, really. He observes as he makes polite small talk with the others and he realizes that Lando has a nice smile. It's a shy smile but it makes his features soften even more. Was he that way when he entered the F1 world for the first time? These kind of thoughts make him feel old, his teammate is only 5 years younger than him, surely it's not that much..._

_As he catches another smile, this time directed to him, Carlos decides that it fits him._

**How does your partner sleep at night?**

  * On their back
  * On their side
  * On their front
  * They sleep in any position tbh



"I don't know how you do it but you can sleep everywhere"

"A magician never reveals his secrets"

Carlos laughs and recalls that first time he found Lando asleep in a weird position. It was long before they got together but it's still a very fond memory of his.

_Carlos is tired. It was a long day at the track, he just finished an endless interview and can't wait to go to the hotel. But as he enters the McLaren hospitality he is sent from someone - he doesn't even know who - to fetch Lando from his room._

_He rolls his eyes internally but thankfully he was given great patience in life. He knocks on the door but only silence follows; he tries again but nothing. Carlos then decides to enter anyway because he really, really wants to leave the paddock._

_What he finds in the room is a very sleeping Lando, mouth slightly agape. He is cuddled up on the chair, one knee bent close to his chest and his arms hugging it. And okay - Carlos has to admit that it's cute and his heart aches a bit at the thought that he has to wake him up. He bends down and shakes his shoulder._

_"Lando?" he tries with a low voice first, but no reaction from the boy. He calls him another time and finally Lando opens his eyes._

_"What?"_

_"C'mon Sleeping Beauty, it's time to wake up"_

_"Tired" He's fully pouting now and it shouldn't be that adorable, should it?_

_"Me too, but if you wake up you can go and rest in your bedroom in a proper way, okay?"_

_Lando gives no sign of getting up, so he takes both of his hands and pulls him up with force. They're now standing in front of each other, and Carlos notices the condition of his hair._

_"Maybe you should pull a cap on, mmh?" he states, smiling and running a hand through his locks._

_"I'm flattered"_

_Oh, this kid and his dry humour. He will never get used to it._

**If your partner could redo the first date, what would they want to do?**

  * Something casual, like drinks or a coffee
  * Something food related
  * Something fun and adventurous
  * Something cute and romantic



"Did we have a first date?" Carlos asks, frowning.

"Exactly what I thought. I can't believe you never asked me out!"

"Hey, you could also asked"

"I know, I know" Lando laughs.

The thing is, they never had a date because, well - it wasn't a slow thing. It’s not like he asked Lando out and started dating, like normal people would do. But they’re not normal people - their job certainly isn’t.

It was an ordinary FIFA hangout when everything started _._

_They are both sitting at the edge of the bed, controllers in hand._

_“What the fuck! How?” Lando suddenly exclaims, as one of Carlos' players scores._

_“Ha! What a goal man, this will go down in history”_

_Carlos struggles to contain his laughter as he sees the fake - or maybe real? - angry expression on his friend's face._

_"Don't laugh at my misery, you asshole" he says, but his façade crumbles as they look at each other, and Lando clearly has seen the 'really?' expression on his face because he bursts out laughing._

_"You can't try it on me, it doesn't work. I see through you" Carlos says when they calm down from their giggles. Lando rolls his eyes quite dramatically and a soft smile makes round his face. He looks at him with something he can't really decipher, like he is suddenly shy and as he opens his mouth to ask him what's up, Lando leans closer and closer, and oh god what the fuck it's happening -_

_Lando kisses him right there, not just a peck but mouth already open and Carlos struggles to react properly. He feels Lando’s hands on his jaw keeping him in place and his mouth on his. The angle is weird, both still sitting. He lets the controller fall to the ground and the noise makes Lando pull away._

_He sees Lando’s eyes wide open_

_“Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s gotten into me and -”_

_“Just shut up”_

_Carlos loses it and this time he initiates the kiss. It’s a little calmer than the previous one and he feels Lando relax in front of him. Mouths still connected Carlos pulls him close by his sides and Lando is suddenly on his lap. He’s pulling at his hair and Carlos has to bend his neck backwards by the intensity of the kiss._

_He lets his hands wander under Lando's t-shirt and rests them on his lower back, just above the pants line. His hands are sweaty and Lando's skin is hot under his touch._

_He's never been kissed like this, like he's the one that brings the other person fuel to go on. This is far from everything he ever experienced before - the way his heart is beating in his chest, the way every thought in his mind has ceased and it's all LandoLandoLando…_

_He slows the kiss down and Lando fucking_ groans _against his mouth._

_Carlos picks him up and makes him lay on the mattress and crawls over him. He starts kissing down his neck, then biting and sucking - he's hungry for more and more -_

_"Fucking hell, Carlos" his breath is heavy on his cheek, chest panting._

_"Tell me what you want" he whispers in his ear while his hands roam under his shirt trying to feel every inch of his skin._

_"Just touch me"_

_He nonchalantly shoves his hand in Lando's sweatpants and boxers and starts stroking his dick, already half hard. He watches as Lando struggles to stay still, his hips meeting the movement of his hand, his mouth open, cheeks flushed. It's sinful and Carlos loves it. He strokes a bit harder and Lando's hands find their way in his hair, bringing his face close one more time, trying to kiss him but all he can do is pant against his mouth._

_"Wanna come?" he whispers, and as he sees Lando nod he picks up his pace._

_"Yes, fuck. Don't stop" Lando's forehead is now sweaty and he grabs himself on his shoulders as he comes on his hand._

_Carlos falls on top of him quite heavily as Lando brings him down. They start giggling together and Carlos is glad they don't feel any embarrassment for what they just did_

_"Want me to…?" Lando asks as he rolls his hips against his. Carlos smirks._

_"Please"_

**Who said “I love you” first?**

  * I did
  * They did
  * We haven’t said that yet



"Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember"

It had been after a race, they celebrated with the team some great result and they went to their hotel afterwards. Coming down from a high, they found themselves laying on the bed facing each other. 

_"You're tired?" Carlos asks him. Lando nods and cuddles close to him._

_Carlos starts running his hand through his boyfriend's curls, Lando closing his eyes in the process._

_"You did so good today" Carlos whispers and Lando finds himself smiling unintentionally "You too"_

_Lando pulls up his head so he can give a kiss to his mouth, a soft hand on his cheek heavy enough to ground him. They keep on sharing light kisses, the tiredness kicking in and clearly not in the mood for more._

_"Carlos?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_There is a pause in which Lando just stares at him in his eyes, stroking his not so smooth cheek with his thumb._

_A small sigh and an "I love you" said with a timid smile._

_Carlos' smile couldn't get any bigger and bright. He feels his eyes water at the realization that he also loves this boy so much._

_"I love you too. Very much so" he says as he leaves a deep kiss on his lips._

**Which of these common fears is your partner most scared of?**

  * Heights
  * Spiders
  * The dark
  * Drowning
  * Snakes
  * Flying
  * Small spaces
  * Crowded places



"Oh God" Lando hides himself behind his hands.

"Do I have to remind you that time you called me basically crying because of a spider?"

"Shut up, it was really scary"

_He's pretty sure it's the middle of the night when his phone rings, and he's pretty sure his heart is having a mini heart attack as he sees Lando's contact on the screen._

_"Lando? What happened?" he answers trying to contain the panic in his voice._

_"Oh Lord, Carlos, there's a fucking spider in my sink" the muffled voice of his boyfriend responds._

_"Are you for real?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Why the fuck are you whispering?"_

_"I don't know okay! I'm just panicking"_

_"I figured" Carlos sighs deeply, "Listen Lando, just kill it and go back to bed"_

_"But what if he bites me?"_

_"He won't if he's dead, no?"_

_There's a pause on the other end of the phone. "Okay okay, I'm taking a shoe"_

_"Do it quickly so we go back to sleep" Carlos answers. He lays on his bed, eyes closed listening to what is happening. There is a loud thud, followed by a kind of a scream. At least he thinks so._

_"I did it" Lando's voice comes back, "I'm sorry I waked you up, don't be mad"_

_Carlos sighs one more time, as if he could be mad at his boyfriend. "I'm not. But next time you call me in the middle of the night it better be an emergency. I lost ten years of my life"_

_"Okay. Night Carlos"_

_"Goodnight Lando" he says as he hangs up. If there were a 'Patience' award, it should be his._

**What is your partner’s ideal age to get married?**

  * As early as possible
  * 18/24
  * 25/30
  * 31/35
  * 36/40
  * Over 40
  * They don’t want to get married



"I know we haven't really talked about this" Lando says in a low voice, almost whispering.

"We haven't" Carlos turns his head and looks at him, and he finds himself staring into those big eyes of his boyfriend. 

"What?" Lando asks.

"Nothing" 

He chooses his answer, and the final points appear on the screen. 63, it reads.

"What does it mean?" Carlos asks confused

"Well I did a 59, so our points are close. it means you know me pretty well"

"Phew, thank God. Would be awkward otherwise" he says and he leaves a kiss on his mouth.

"You got the marriage question wrong, dude"

"Really?" he asks, and Lando shows him his answer, 25/30. "I thought you would like to get married young"

"Well" Lando grins, "depends on when you ask"

**Author's Note:**

> [Buzzfeed](https://www.buzzfeed.com/benhenry/do-you-know-your-partner-better-than-they-know-you) coming through and saving me from boredom once again. This was extremely difficult to write, I didn't know if I was going for something too fluffy or too humour, but I tried to balance it out? Also, I didn't include all the questions because some of them didn't allow me to build the story if that makes sense?  
> Anyway, you had to see me, taking a couple quiz /alone/, a bunch of times readjusting my answers and trying to imagine what these two would answer. Fucking hilarous if you ask me. I hope you liked this, and please if you want to leave some kudos/comments it would be really appreciated! Thanks <3


End file.
